


What if we were Dragons

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little Gory, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are mated Dragons, and no one knows. This is a weird fic, it's even written weird. This is how the battle at Hogwarts ended with them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The battle

Draco had a secret. One that no one but the chosen one. The only reason why the chosen one knew was because Harry was his mate. All they needed to do was survive the final battle with Voldamort and his deatheaters. He held back as the students were ushered away from the danger, with the two goons at his side. They didn't know he was never on their side, that the dark mark on his arm was fake. He would do anything to protect his mate, his Harry. He spun on a foot and stunned the goons, disguised their bodies and drug them to a relatively safe location. Now to find Harry. 

Voices caught his attention. Apparently Harry had run after a ghost. He heaved a sigh and started adding his own enchantments to the barrier that was being put up to hold the Darkness off a little longer. When the fighting started he could change and no one had to know he was fighting for the light. He ducked out of sight as some Weasley's filed past. The little girl Weasley made him give a slightly evil grin. She thought Potter was hers, pity Draco was his true mate and put a dent in her plans. By pity he meant that she's never going to be allowed to touch Harry again. 

Draco blinked, the Alpha part of his brain was a little scary at times, even to him. But Harry was his Omega. HIS. He ran to a window once it was safe. 'The battle is gonna start soon' he thought, just as the barrier broke and it really did start. Draco shifted into his secret and jumped out the window. His vision changed and everything seemed in better contrast, he could see each individual deatheater instead of a cloud of black. Wings snapped out from his now longer, heaver body as his arms became scaled forearms with battle ready claws at the end. A long tail for balance and a retractable spines for fighting. 

Draco was now a pure white dragon with silver and blue highlights. His mind connected to Harry's with their bond. But since Harry wasn't in his Dragon form at the moment, all Draco could get was that he was alive. That was all he needed to know. He dove down and skimmed the ground, flat and fast flying that lead him straight to a row of deatheaters. He took a deep breath and let loose his flame, to fast for the humans to react so they burnt. He turned and went along the line, burning all who weren't fast enough to put up strong defensive spells. He reached the end of his breath and barrel rolled away again. This time he went high to avoid the curses they were sending his way. He could hold them here or he could go catch the others that haven't seen him yet off guard and kill them. 

'Yes, that would lower the ranks more if I just stay here' Draco flew straight up til he was just a dot in the sky. A little flicker touched the edge of his mind as he picked his target. It was Harry, who was basically giving him a mental thumbs up before the flicker vanished. The fact that he made his Omega proud made him want to puff out his chest, but he was flying. Draco locked his eyes on his target and dove, his wings snapping to his sides as he did so and dropped like a bullet. Only at the last minute did he throw his wings out to catch him and let his fire out along the line of deatheaters as he did before. 

Cheering went up from the castle, he would've been able to hear it even if he didn't have dragons hearing. Now the pride he felt was for the people fighting, the people who were cheering him. No doubt they wouldn't be if the knew it was him but, hey, he wasn't complaining. He pulled up and away from the fresh round of curses, spinning to regain his lost altitude. He saw the giants and groaned. It was going to be a long battle. He landed on one of the towers and roared, the giant roared back at him and he laughed. He was nuts.

Then he was diving at the giant flame coming from his mouth as before. He caught the giant alone the right side of it's face, making it scream and bat at him. Draco's luck ran out and he got hit full on, flinging him into the castle. His vision became spotty and he sat up.

"YOU!" a voice snarled to his right, he turned to see three deatheaters. Looking down he realized the blow to the head had caused him to shift to his hybrid form. The form that it was easy to tell who he was and that he was a dragon. "You traitorous Bastard" the leader growled raising his wand over his head.

"Oh fuck" Draco cried out and let out a ill-aimed burst of flame and bolted to the left. That's when he noticed the Weasleys, making him skid to a stop. "Double fuck" he squeaked out. 

"Draco" A happy voice made him notice Harry, and the weasel. Harry looked him up and down but the others didn't notice. 

"Draco, Dragon. Who would've guessed" Fred sang out, giggling. Draco stared at him crossly.

"Seriously, right now you want to pull..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as the giant was back, and very angry with a certain someone. He shifted fully and jumped, just his luck to land on the creatures shoulders. Extending his tail spikes, he flicked his tail and gouged an eye so bad that he could see it deflate in it's socket. 

'That's utterly disgusting' he grumbled as he dodged a swat. 'I feel like a bug, or maybe the occasional small bird that gets squashed by the Womping Willow' the next blow was blind so much easier to dodge, but then a spell shot from the ground hit him. Something dark and he dropped like a rock. He landed on the roof, pain and disorder filling his thoughts. Cracking open an eye, he saw the giant running away and stepping on anyone who didn't get out of the way quick enough. all he had to do was hold still while his magic fought off the spell. 

'Easier said then done' Draco tried to get up but his legs buckled under him, his wings were too heavy for him to move and the roof was crumbling under his weight. He held in his scream as he fell. He didn't, no, he couldn't let Harry know he was hurt. Even if he didn't know by what yet. He landed with a grunt in the courtyard, and the last thing he say before blacking out was the ruble that buried him.   
=======  
Draco started to resurface to darkness. After blinking a few times, he found that he could hear voices very near him. Lifting his head, which was oddly still a dragon, he pushed the blockage away and was in the light again. He tried to shift back into his human form but the pain was too much, he would have to wait til his dragon part healed his human part. Human normally don't survive wall falling on them. 

"Draco! There you are" Fred voice rang in his head and started a massive headache. He groaned out and peeked through slit eyes, it was suddenly way to bright for them to be open all the way. 

"Are you sure this is Malfoy?" a deeper voice spoke this time, it was another Weasley by the look of it. 

"I saw it with my own eyes, Charlie" Fred said happily, making Draco wish he could tell them to shut it. Why did Weasley's have to be so loud. "See I'll prove it" Fred reached forward and grabbed one of the silver horns on Draco's head. "Hey, come on. Let's get you out of that mess" Fred gave him a tug as 'Charlie' levitated some of the ruble to make it easier. For the first time, Draco noticed that the fighting had stopped and there were only a few people around them. All who seem to be heading to the safety of the castle. 

'What had happened while I was out?' Draco slowly lifted his head to peer around, completely un-bothered by the fact that Fred hadn't let go and was now dangling a good five feet off the ground.

"Fred" a womens voice screamed out. Draco jerked slightly, making Fred swing, and turned to see that it was the mother of the Weasley litter. She looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Oh shit" Fred gulped under his breath. Draco quickly lowered his head and Fred let go. The other twin was behind their mother, with a mix of pain, exhaustion and laughter on his face. "Sorry Mum, but Draco caught me off guard" Fred elbowed him in the chest and Draco decided to help him. He lowered his head even more til it was at her feet, he was unsteady and fell to the ground with a heavy grunt. 

"This dragon is hurt, and at the moment we have no PROOF that it is Draco Malfoy" Charlie came around him and patted him on the shoulder, which was sore and made him cry out softly. 

"Charlie, if he's hurt, why would you touch him?" Fred sneered almost as well as Draco himself could. He sighed and closed his eyes as the four humans started bickering. He used that time to search for Harry. It took several minutes to find him in the forest. Relief filled Draco, only to be ripped away in a green flash that he saw behind his eye lids and the part of Harry he was mentally connected to died. He screamed. A wailing noise of agony that swept through the grounds, all the way to Hogsmade and the Forbidden forest. It was the cry of a broken creature. Once the first scream died, Draco couldn't help the next roar that rose in his throat. This one was accompanied by him trying to get to his feet. He needed to find Harry, he had too. 

"Dragon, stop it" A voice was in his ear as he withered on the ground. It took several minutes for the Weasley's to pin him down and another ten to get him to stop roar the roar that weren't even roar. He sobbed on the ground and shifted to his hybrid form, which caused his body to send more pain up to his brain and it didn't put a dent in the pain he was feeling in his soul. 

"I told you it was Draco" the small voice was barely heard over the sound of Draco's sobs, that still had extra roughness from his dragon part. His head was resting on someones lap so he tried to shrink away and found he couldn't move. 

"Draco? Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Soft hands ran through his hair and he looked up to see the mother Weasley bent over him. It was her lap his head was on. He tried to steady himself but cried harder. 

"My....mate...gone..." He wheezed heavily before continuing, "Cerebral link from bonding magic....felt my...my...felt the death" He couldn't stand the looks of horror so he hid his face. "All gone. All gone. Gone" he gave a long moan that turned into a howl.

"It has been theorized that dragons can connect their minds to each other if they are a mated pair, but that's old magic" Charlie spoke softly and brought Draco's shattered attention to him petting his wings. Fred and George sat close as well.

"So, he felt he 'mate' die" George asked, air quoting the 'mate' part. 

"Yes" Draco whispered, his brain snapping back together as a steady dull ache spread through his chest. He could feel the dark magic as The Dark Lord approached. "Get inside, he's coming" Draco slowly stood and raised his head. His body shook as he started walking but the sight of Harry dangling in the arms of the half-giant made then buckle again. Luckily the Weasley's were too focused on the same thing he was and didn't notice his collapse behind some ruble. 

A faint buzzing filled his head like white noise as he stared at a partially knocked down wall. The buzzing got steadily louder before it clicked. It was Harry, a very faint pulse. Draco felt fresh tears roll down his cheeks and stretched his magic out to his Omega. He felt Harry's heartbeat through their magic and smiled, he was coming back but slowly. What ever had happened to him had caused him to die, but it had also brought him back. Draco peeked out and saw that the Omega was still hanging there limply. HE sent a quick question through the bond and felt a faint reply. Harry WAS alive, he just wasn't conscious. 

Then more ciaos happened and Neville decapitated a snake and Hagrid was yelling for Harry as another battle broke out. Fury filled Draco and he shot a killing curse at the Dark Lord, which hit dead on. But the battle went on because no one noticed he was dead yet. Draco ceased his chance and ran across to where Harry was, dodging curses and spells from both sides. He ducked behind some more ruble and fell into a crack in the stone that was large enough to hold several people. He caught himself on the edges because at the bottom was a groggy Harry Potter.

"Harry" Draco slid down the rest of the way and gently gathered the Omega in his arms. Harry groaned out and snuggled into Draco's arms like he had done so many times. "No Harry you have to wake up right now" Draco propped him up and kissed his face, cheeks, nose, eyelids, whatever he could get his lips on. But Harry just tried to shift closer. "Fine, but you brought this one yourself" Draco huffed, their magic bond told him that he was fine, just being an ass by not waking up. So Draco bent down and nipped the bonding scar on Harry's neck hard enough to draw a little drop of blood. 

"Mhn?" Harry groaned as his eyes snapped open. The noise above them was dulling down so they only had a short time. 

"Harry, everyone thinks you're dead" Draco started, quickly placing a finger on Harry's lips to silence him, "Only a few know that I'm a dragon and no one knows that we're mates. At the moment the bond is still new and we're going to need at least a week to be by ourselves with no interruptions, hopefully more if we can get it" Here was the kicker "I know that if we reveal that we're still alive at this moment we will never get that chance and....I love you and I need this. I need you and...and..." Draco struggled to figure out the right words but stopped when Harry placed a finger on his lips, the Chosen one had his smirk on too.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this. No, no talking til I'm through. Yes, I'll leave with you. We don't have to tell anyone that we're still alive. I will tell my family in a few weeks when the bond is stronger, but that doesn't mean the rest of the wizarding world ever has to know" Draco felt his jaw drop, he will never cease to be amazed by Harry, "My pretty Alpha, did you expect something else?" Harry leaned forward and kissed any answer away from Draco. The silence had become complete above them and that meant that their time was up. 

"Then we need to leave" Draco popped his head up and looked around, everyone was surrounding the bodies of Bellatrix and the Dark Lord. "If we're really quiet..." Draco slowly pulled himself out of the crack and Harry followed. No one saw them as they slipped away. 

Some would later claim that a white dragon flew over Hogsmade, accompanied by a pitch black dragon with red horns and bright green eyes.


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deal with present issues, that just keep coming.

Harry sat on the couch in the living room. He was trying to decide if it was time to tell the Weasley family that he was still alive. They strengthened the bond to beyond what seemed possible. Which just lead Draco to say 'You always do the impossible, has something to do with that stubbornness of yours' But with the stronger bond came crazy dragon magic that they had to gain control of so they didn't endanger anybody. Then there was living with dragon instincts ringing through his brain and causing him to do quirky little things and catch himself off guard.

"We need milk right?" The question flashed in his head from Draco, making Harry laugh at how domestic it was when almost a year ago Draco was screaming at him to wake up. 

"Yes, and some bacon, please" Harry sent out and stood, stretching out the ache in his lower back and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. It was always better to make a decision with tea.

Their house, which the dragon was constantly trying to call a nest or cave, was in the states. He wasn't really happy abut being out of Britain but he had fans searching high and low for his body so they had to get out as fast and as far as they could. But then he fell in love with their little house, which wasn't so little and was on such a large plot of land that if he stood on the second floor balcony he couldn't see the edge, thought it was partially due to the trees. There was a tiny canyon that they raced through that weaved through their land.

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts as the kettle whistled. He stood a poured the tea, then sat back down at he table. He felt the guilt rise up again and bolted to the room that couldn't be called anything other then a nest. He reached the door and gently swung it open, stepped through and softly closed the door behind him. The entire room was taken up by a nest made out of blankets and random bits of clothing. It was just big enough for him to turn to his dragon form if he wished. But what made this the best room in the house was the three dragon eggs that sat in the middle of the nest. His eggs in his nest. 

He heaved a sigh and went to curl around his kids. It was the one of the three big reasons that he was nervous about telling the others that he wasn't dead. How do you explain to your adopted family that 1: you faked you're death to 2: run off with a guy they have a deep hatred for and 3: had three kids with the guy even though you were a guy too. He was at a lost. He gave a final sigh as he fell asleep, curled awkwardly around his eggs.  
=======  
Draco grabbed the groceries and started walking out the door. He really hated the store 'Walmart' but the smaller store in the area had shut down so he was stuck. He strolled down the street and ducked into an alley. Pulling out his wand he quickly shrunk the supplies and put them in his pocket. He had another quick stop before he could go home. It had been a month since Harry popped out the eggs and Draco planed on getting him flowers. He set off for the flower shop with a slight bounce in his step sand whistling a random song.

Two blocks down he noticed he was being followed. He decided to make sure and stopped walking to peer into the front window of a bakery. The person stopped walking too. With a quick glance out of the corner of his eye proved that it was a Weasley, but he couldn't see which one it was. He turned back and tried to organised his thoughts. He wasn't Ginny, obviously, and he was short and wide. That means it's not Ron. The deduction made him sigh in relief. Ron could have a temper coupled with his recklessness meant trouble. He was lose in thought and walked pass the flower shop making him stop short. 'Shit'

"Weasley?" He called over his shoulder not bothering to move as the man stepped forward so they were shoulder to shoulder. He started walking again and Charlie kept pace, "Are you going to give me an explanation?" he said after a few steps, weariness settling in as well as anxiety. With a second thought, he lessened his connection with Harry so he wouldn't stress his mate out. 

"We know you were only spying as a Deatheater, if that is what you mean?" Charlie spoke calmly, keeping his head forward the entire time. "Or the fact that you're some type of dragon? Or that they sent me and an Auror to look for you?" Draco stopped walking and stared at the ground between his feet. Charlie was there when he broke, he saw the entire freak out and it suddenly made him feel like a little kid.

'Malfoys are not suppose to feel like children' he brain snapped at him and he forced his eyes up. Charlie was waiting for him to get it together once again, with patience in his eyes. 

"Why don't we go in here?" with a jester they headed into a coffee shop and sat down. Draco couldn't figure out what he was going to do, but he did have to find out how much he knew. If he just got here he couldn't know about Harry and the eggs but what if he was here before that. Draco's world could be falling apart right now if he couldn't concentrate on his task, he might even loose his Omega, his eggs, his everything. "Draco, you need to calm down, NOW" Charlie broke his thoughts and he looked up to see a now stern looking Weasley. "I can't have you hyperventilating while I'm trying to talk to you"

"I wasn't...I'm fine" Draco raised his head and focused. "What is there to talk about? I haven't done anything wrong since the final battle" he tried to get info.

"How you became a dragon in the first place but I'm getting ahead of myself" Charlie took a sip of his drink before continued. "Let me start at the beginning. Since the battle of Hogwarts, they have been looking for you. No doubt some deatheaters as well who want revenge and a few select Aurors who want the same. Most seem to believe the whole dragon part and want to know for sure if you were the white dragon at Hogwarts" Charlie gave him a grave look, "A lot of more people would have dead if you didn't step up like you did"

"A lot of people died because I did" Draco shot back, "Yes, they were bad people but what if they were under the Imperious curse and innocent. What ones were forced to do what they did with no choice. Not that it mattered because they all died in the end, by my flame" It was still a sore spot for him. He did catch Charlie off guard. 

"I didn't think of it that way. The fact that you did just proves that you're a good man, dragon?...uh...." Charlie was now way off guard and fumbling around. 

"Let's just leave that as unknown, because, and I know this sounds odd, I have no idea how it happened. One day I was feeling sick and passed out, when I woke up I was a dragon" He gave it a second, "The same happened to my mate, we just woke up out of the pettiness of the war and bonded"

"Mhn" Charlie hummed in thought, "So how is Harry?" a small smirk slid across the human's face.

"WHAT?" Draco screeched in a very dragon like manner, making the muggles in the shop turn to them. He blinked and continued in an even voice, "I have no idea what you are talking about, my mate was most certainly not Harry Potter and my mate is DEAD" he punctuated the statement with a sip of tea.

"Well, people saw two dragons flying away after the battle, not one. If your mate really was dead, you wouldn't look so put together. We couldn't find Harry's body and the second dragon was black. When you crashed into the school and landed near Harry and Fred, Harry wasn't one bit surprised or scared that you were a dragon. And.."

"Hey, Fred wasn't scared either" Draco snapped out, glaring at the man.

"Fred is a nutter at times" Charlie smiled, "Not the point, Harry would've picked a fight with you then and there considering the relationship you two use to have. You were also the one you killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No one else had the power or the guts to do that, but you dropped him where he stood" 

"That's a nice theory there, but that's all it is. Isn't it?" Draco sneered out, and for the first time he saw the familiar flash of anger in the Weasleys eyes.

"I know it's not just a theory Draco" Charlie glared at him, "The way you reacted when I said 'Harry' and the slight flinch you did when you said he was dead, that your mate was dead" Draco hunched his shoulders against the fact that he just got played by a Weasley, "So knock it off and tell the truth" 

"I have to go" Draco stumbled out of his chair and ran out the door. If he could get to the alley, he could escape. That was his plan but he didn't make it. Charlie grabbed his shoulder as he entered the alley and ripped his wand from his hand. 

"No you don't" Charlie snapped, tucking Draco's wand into his belt and held his own out so that Draco was pinned. Figuratively speaking, he could change and fly away but that would just cause more trouble.

"What the Hell do you want?" Draco snarled out, finding it hard to keep the dragon out of his voice. It still slipped though and the Redheads eyes widened slightly, like he just remembered that Draco was more then human. 

"I need to know what's going on with you two. We miss Harry and Mum wants to speak with you" Charlie seemed a little lost, like he didn't know he would make it this far. "We want to know why you stayed away for so long" Silence followed. 

Draco sighed, he knew Harry was thinking on if they should tell everyone just yet but to have it trust on them like this might be a little more stressful then he cared to put on the Omega at the moment. What Harry needed was his family. So Draco made the decision. "Give me a minute" He said to Charlie before closing his eyes and connecting with the bond. He searched and found that he was sleeping. 

"Draco?" Charlie placed a hand his shoulder and he jerked back. 

"Fine, but it's going to be a long story and I have frozens" he snapped out, hating that he sounded like an old housewife. If anything Harry was the wife in the relationship, which was something Draco would never say to Harry's face in fear of sleeping in the guest bedroom. He chuckled at the thought and held his hand out for his wand. "I'll take you to our... house, but on one condition" Draco glared at him and unknowingly bared his teeth, which had sharpened. Charlie put his hands up in a calming manner. 

"What's the condition?" He had an odd look on his face and Draco got the feeling that this is how he was with normal dragons. 

"You do as I say. Don't wander into a different room without asking, and if I say no, then you stay put. When I say it's time for you to go, you leave" Draco tried to think of anything else to add. He couldn't so he reached forward and grabbed the mans arm. He snapped to his house, more specifically the kitchen. He dropped the man in a seat and pulled out the groceries. With a flick he returned them to their regular size and started to put them away. 

"Where are we?" Charlie wheezed, he seemed a little shocked by the rough treatment. Draco snapped at his dragon part to behave and not throw the man around again. Harry was use to Draco moving him around and picking him up. Other people weren't. 

"Home. Stay" Draco strolled away to look for Harry. He checked the living room first, when he left Harry was dozing on the couch. But he wasn't there so he went to look in on the eggs. He had to walk through the kitchen to get upstairs, and saw that the Weasley was gone. "Shit"  
========  
Harry woke to the sound of someone coming up the stairs. And it wasn't Draco. He froze, panic filled him as he looked down at his eggs. What if it was a deatheater? They would kill his kids! Harry didn't feel the dragon kick in and his hybrid form appear. He heard the person stop outside the door and grab the door handle. The door swung open and the dragon took over his brain. Later he wouldn't remember where he got the knife from. 

Harry jumped as the intruder entered, he had pulled some blankets over the egg so they were hidden. They hit the wall opposite of the door, Harry with the knife held to Charlies throat. His wings raised above his head and his tail whipped behind him, it wrapped around the door handle and pulled the door close. He heard Draco yelling at him in the back of his head. Then he grabbed the intruder by the throat and threw him down the stairs. He was blindsided by Draco, who tackled him to the ground and pinned him there. 

"Harry, baby? Please calm down" Draco was whispering in his ear and holding him down. Harry stopped growling and pressed up against his Alpha. "Good, that's good" Draco murmured little nothings for a few seconds before pulling away. "Are you completely calm?" 

"Yes" Harry was truthful but he knew his temper could make that calm go away in the blink of an eye. "Why is there a man?" 

"Charlie's here to find us. He figured it out" Draco stood and pulled Harry up, then into a hug that would've suffocate a human but not a dragon. Draco then picked Harry up and started down the stairs, where Charlie was cautiously sitting up and holding his arm. It was broken. "WHAT DID I SAY?" Draco roared, making both Harry and Charlie jump. 

"Draco!" Harry wiggled out of his grasp and knelt down next to the 'Intruder'. "I'm so sorry Charlie. I didn't realize it was you" Harry helped him to his feet and settled him in the living room. He healed the broken arm, "Again I'm so sorry, I thought I had control over my dragon instincts but it seems like I don't. At least not around the "

"Harry" Draco snapped from the door way, "I haven't got there yet" 

"Oh..Uh.." Harry took a seat and cocked his head to the side, he would still get sore in his left arm if he moved to much. It was the result from being hit by the killing curse. "So, um... How you've been?" He asked, making Charlie burst out in laughter. It took him awhile to get control of himself. 

"I've been better. I just got attacked by my youngest brothers school friend who is still half dragon and everyone thought was dead. And he asked how I've been" Charlie was clutching his stomach as he chortled. He seemed completely fine with that. Harry quickly shifted back into a man. 

"Um, are you sure you're fine?" Harry asked softly, he jumped when Draco moved. He watched as his mate walked over to him and rub his thumb between his eyes and up to his forehead.

"Your worry is making you wrinkle your face again" Draco grumbled at him before sitting himself down on the armrest of Harry's chair. Charlie got a funny look on his face as he calmly sat up and then stopped moving on the couch. "Problem?" 

"I just have to figure out how to deal you two dragons, in their nest" Charlie said smoothly, neither Draco nor Harry could deny out right that it was a nest. "But lets get started.."

After several hour of talking and effectively avoiding any mention of their eggs. Harry and Draco agreed to visit the Weasley family. But several ground rules were set. They would be going to the Malfoy Manor for the duration of their stay. No one but the Weasleys were to know, maybe some close friends later on. They were to be given their privacy when they asked for it. And they didn't have to answer all the questions just yet. 

Luckily, when the Aurors tried to seize the Malfoys estate for reparations, they couldn't because of the work Draco did as a spy and killing Voldamort. So they could move back permanently if they chose to. Everyone had guested that Draco was still alive, but only the Charlie had the Theory of them being together, so keeping it a secret would be easy. Charlie could explain the whole dragon thing to the family and make them understand that they had to treat them, to a certain degree, like dragons. Finally, they had already answered all the questions that needed to be answered at the moment. There would be future questions about their condition but those would always be there. So they just had to make the plans.  
================================3 MONTHS LATER===========================  
Harry sat in the new nest in the Manor. Today was the day that they were meeting the Weasleys. The were coming to the Manor to hang out in the gardens for lunch and explanations. He was almost paralyzed with fear when the thought came up, he almost wondered if he could face them. He had his three eggs on his lap, he was worried that the trip would've hurt them but Charlie had assured him that they would be fine, and he was right. He petted one as he fell deeper into thought. They were a little warmer today then usual but he brushed it off. He could hear Ron down stairs, talking, just talking in his incredibly loud voice. With a a happy sigh Harry stood and went to greet their guests.

Walking down the stairs was a little unnerving but it did give him the chance to see who was all there. Ron and Hermione were talking to Charlie. Fred and George were making faces at an old Malfoy painting, while Ginny and Author watched. Molly was talking to Draco, who was the first to notice that he had paused on the stairs. Everyone caught on soon enough and turned to look at him. No one said a word for what felt like eternity. 

"Harry!" Hermione was the first to act, running up the stairs and hugging him. Ron quickly followed with a stronger hug, that he broke off with a clap on the back that sent a faint wave of pain down his shoulder. They made their way down and he got hugs and several pats on the back. Ginny gave him a big hug before punching him in the shoulder, other then that she was fine with him not ending up with her. 

"I know you all want to continue on with this but there is food in the gardens that's set up" Draco chimed from the back, he had taken to leaning against a wall as he waited for everyone to be done with Harry, "There is no way for us to eat it all on our own" Harry smiled at the loving look Draco shot his way. He didn't notice Hermione's proud sigh or Ron's fake gagging. He walked forward and gestured for the others to follow. Draco put his arm around his shoulders as he walked by.

"Everything good so far" Draco muttered to him under his breath to him. Harry felt a small squeeze on his previously hurt shoulder and a wave of affection crashed over him. Draco noticed the little things.

"Yep" Harry tried to say it quietly but he had a feeling that the others heard. The gardens were lovely and there was a large table set out that had enough places for everyone to sit comfortably. They had to start their story over and tell everyone again what had happened. Ron kept making snarky little comments and the twin were adding in little bits that weren't so snarky. He could feel Draco tensing up next to him every time, but relaxed when Harry placed a hand on his knee. 

"But why Draco?" Ron asked for the tenth time, it seemed hard for the redhead to get past the Draco part but was totally fine with the not dying part. It was making Harry antsy to say the least. His hand shook slightly when he took a sip of tea.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Draco asked from his seat next to him, his voice low once again so no one else would hear it. When Harry shot a glance at his mate, he saw that Charlie was looking at him with worry too. 

"I'm just a little tired from all the activity" Harry sighed out, he placed the tea cup back on the table and glanced at the Manor. He heard the others talking but didn't pay them any mind.

"Harry" Hermione's voice was full of annoyance and affection, but mostly annoyance. 

"What? Oh sorry, must've blanked out there" He shot he an apologetic glance and shrugged his shoulders at her. 

"That quite alright, but I have to ask. Why did it take so long? The way your story goes is that you solidified the bond and that gave you an excessive amount of power. Which you then gained control over" Hermione had the look one her face she always had when she was trying to solve a problem. "But considering how talented you both are" she shot the tiniest of glares at Draco, who brushed it off. "It shouldn't have taken that amount of time" Harry stiffened when he figured out what she was asking, a quick glance at Draco proved that he was a little surprised as well.

'Should we tell them?' Draco asked over their bond. Harry pondered the answer as he registered Charlie stifling his laughter. 

'I don't feel right about telling them just yet' Harry tried to find the reason behind what he was feeling but he couldn't figure out why he wanted to by his eggs at the moment. He looked back up at the Manor. 

"Well?" Ron said sardonically. The entire table was watching the two of them in exception to Fred, who had noticed Charlie's laughter. 

"This part is just as odd as the Dragon part" Draco started, "We had gotten control of our powers but some...unusual circumstances arose" Harry smirked at the thought of calling the children 'unusual circumstances' Then it hit him, he needed to be in the nest, he needed to be there right this instance. He jumped to his feet and raced to the Manor. 

"Harry" the table chorused, but he ignored them. He ran up the stairs, his body shifting to hybrid form before he made it to the room. Inside, his eggs were hatching. 

'Draco!' Harry sent his shock through the bond, because they were the first to have this sort of dragon/human babies and Charlie said they probably wouldn't hatch for another month.  
=========  
Draco froze as Harry raced away and he was left with a table full of Weasleys. He turned, wide-eyed to their guests. "My apologize but it appears there is something wrong. Please stay put while I check it out" Draco stood and jogged inside. 

"But why is it you?" Ron yelled after him, followed by the sound of Hermione or Ginny smacking him. Draco felt Harry's alarm and call through the bond. His body shifted and he headed straight for the nest. He ducked through the door to see Harry sitting with a hatching egg on his lap and a scared-shitless look on his face.

"Fuck" Draco whispered, slowly closing the door behind him. He stepped forward slowly because Harry was glaring daggers at him and sat down. He reached forward and pulled the other two eggs onto his lap, they were hatching too but not as far along as the first. "I thought we had time" he whispered again, this time in amazement.

"We do have a certain type of luck" Harry said dully, but his eyes betrayed the growing emotion. They were interrupted by a loud crack and a baby tumbling out of the egg on Harry's lap. It was a boy, and landed in a pile of blankets that made the bottom of the nest. The boy looked like a seven month old human baby but one that was also with dragons features. He had silver hair and horns with green eyes and darker green wings. Harry picked the baby up gently and cradled him to his chest. The baby started cooing and gurgling and Draco new that he would do anything for the child. 

"He's perfect" Draco breathed out, making Harry grin at him with bright eyes. Then the second egg started rocking violently. Harry tucked the first hatched under his chin and snuggled next to Draco. They waited for the egg to hatch and it was almost thirty minutes before a little girl came out. Harry gasped then giggled. The little girl looked like a baby female Draco, silver wings and horns and all. Draco scooped her up and kissed her forehead. She squealed happily and looked around in wide eyes. Draco settled her in Harry's lap and turned to the last egg. 

"Should it take this long?" Harry whispered in a worried voice, they seemed to be talking in whispers now. Draco held the egg up so it was at eye level, before shooting a glance at his mate. Who was cradling a baby in each arm like a pro. He set the egg back down on his lap then reached out to brush palm against Harry's check.

"I'm sure this little one is just taking it's sweet time like you" Draco gave him a warm smile but he could tell that his own worry was bleeding through. So they waited, and the egg took it's own sweet tine. 

After another thirty minutes the egg rocked extra hard and another little girl emerged. She had the lightest blue eyes and matching horns, dark hair and wings and was a little smaller then the other two. She instantly let out a shriek, making both her parents laugh. Harry gave a big yawn that the babies mimicked and they curled up together to take a nap. They completely forgot that they had guests.   
======3 Hours later=====  
Draco woke up at the knock on the door. He was back to his human form except for his wings stretching out of his back and covered his family. He gave a confused blink and stood, opening the door a crack he saw Molly standing there. He saw her see his wings, she hid her surprise fairly well.

"Is everything alright dear?" She asked in a worried voice, "We've waited for you, but Charlie said it would be pointless" She gave him a pointed look as if to say 'I'm your worried parent and I'm giving you this one chance to come clean about what you two are up too' 

"Give me a minute" Draco murmured through a yawn, then the realization hit him. He was a parent to triplets that would eventually fly. "Just one question, ah" He leaned against the door frame and smiled at her. "How much of a handful were the twins?" He could feel the dread sink in and felt a flicker the meant Harry was up. 

'Who is it?' Harry's link fuzzy from his groggyness. 

"Molly, apparently they waited" Draco sent back, only half listening to Molly now that Harry was up.

"But you haven't answered my question" Molly interrupted his thoughts, her hand came up to rest on his shoulder. He made up his mind. 

"You know what, fine. Fine! We aren't exactly ready for this and hold back telling everyone the end of the story when they were in it" Draco spun on a heal and summoned three old shirts they had. The babies were still naked. He scooped up the little girl with Harry's hair and pulled the shirt on, the shrunk it so it wasn't so baggy but still covered her. Then he handed her to Molly, who squawked at the hybrid baby being thrusted into her arms. He dressed his son in the same manner and looked back to see that his littlest girl had already stolen the womens heart. He tucked his now dressed son in the crook of his wing for safe keeping and started on the last one. Harry had drifted off again so when he had finished dressing her, he placed her on his mates chest and picked them both up, bride style. 

"Where...? What..?" Molly tried to form a sentence but seemed flustered by Draco standing there holding his waking mate, who she considered her son. 

"Who are all still here and where are they?" He asked in a commanding but gentle voice. That seemed to snap her out of it. 

"They're in the library, something about not wanting to be in the living room" Molly gave him a hard glare at that but he was already moving. He walked through his childhood halls and into the library. There was a sitting area, with Charlie being the nearest and facing away from the door. Author was in an armchair with Ginny dozing in the one opposite of him. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the only couch, one that was big enough for three people. So Draco swept into the room and stood in front of them.

"Move" he said his slightly dragon voice and then dropped Harry between them, a little twist so Harrys was facing the right way and their daughter was awake and cooing at the sudden move. Draco snapped his wing out and snatched his son so he was holding him in his arms. 

"Ah, Hi guys" Harry ducked his head and blushed at his family, which gave their daughter a chance to snuggle against his face.

"Harry, why do you have a small child?" Hermione asked in a barely controlled voice. Draco decided to answer for him.

"Because that fucker got it wrong" He pointed an accusing finger at Charlie, "You said the wouldn't be hatching for another month" He tried to be angry but started snickering seconds later at the redheads mixed look of shame and anger. 

"Why are you laughing?" Ron hissed in an incredulous voice.

"Sorry, I'm not angry at you. I just thought it would be funny to see the look on your face" Draco smirked and sat on the edge of the coffee table. "No but seriously, they were eggs when you all arrived this morning" 

"That's what made me so jumpy, I felt them getting ready to hatch but I didn't know what it meant til the last moment. But why did you guy's wait the entire time?" Harry cocked his head at Hermione, their little girl was trying to crawl onto Ron's lap but Harry kept a firm hold on her. 

"Wait, there were three eggs" Charlie interrupted, his eyes bouncing between the two babies. 

"Here you go, third ones the charm" Molly swayed into the room, with his other daughter. She was behaving perfectly. "What are their names?" She looked up from the baby fort the first time.

"Oh um, well they just hatched so.." Draco glanced at Harry, they were horrible parents to not even name their children yet.

"This it Lilly, and that is James" Harry didn't even miss a beat as he rattled off the first to names. "But we haven't named that girl yet" He nodded to the little one Molly was holding. "We really didn't expect them to hatch so soon but we have the basics for their care" Harry pulled a face "We didn't even know what their genders were til they came out" 

"How about Rose?" Draco asked, then stumbled as James jerked away in an attempt to flap his wings. The others agreed to the name and he blinked, he honestly thought they would shoot it down just because of his past. James gave another little jerk and jumped straight up, flapping his wings frantically and just enough to keep him air born.

"Oh fuck" Harry cursed on seeing his flying son, "This was going to be hard enough with three but they can already fly?" Draco chose to ignore his mate and stretched up to snatch James out of the air. After a second thought he grabbed the edge of the shirt and let the kid fly, kind of like his own little dragon kite that was also his kid.

"How are we..." Harry started but was stopped when Lilly sneezed and flame shot out. Everyone stopped, then Draco had an idea.

"How do you think Hagrid would feel about babysitting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes, it's the end. Please comment. XP


End file.
